Dawn to Dusk
by TDandme
Summary: According to old legend, the two mages of dawn and dusk shall unite their powers to achieve Ultimate power and fight off evil. These mages are Duncan Myers and Courtney Cunningham, two polar opposites who always argue. Can the two set aside their differences to become the two most powerful mages that have ever lived or will they fall short? Romance/Fantasy/Humor
1. Ultimate

**Hey readers! This is my new story _Dawn to Dusk. _I'm very excited to release this one because I worked very hard on this. So please I'd love a ton of feedback! It's a bit different from my other stories, because this one is fantasy (with humor and romance of course). As for my other on going story _Don't Change _the last chapter should be out very soon (and then an epilogue)! and then this will be my main focus. I'm talking to much so sit back, relax, and enjoy my new story!**

**888**

"What did you say to me?" Courtney yelled while raising her wand to a green-haired boy.

"Relax, Princess," Duncan reassured. "It was a compliment, all I said was I like how the short skirt gives me a perfect view of-"

"Shut up!" Courtney screamed. "How dare you?"

"I suppose the school year has officially begun then." Bridgette sighed, watching the show Duncan and Courtney were putting on. As usual the two, now sophomores at Aslone Academy, were arguing. The new freshman looked confused and afraid, everyone else, looked ready to see a show.

"Princess, you need to chill." Duncan said coolly.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "You're not even worth it." She popped her head up in the air and stomped away to Bridgette.

The fully formed crowd groaned at the lack of fighting. The students went back to their lives. Duncan stayed in his place, a grin on his face. Duncan Myers felt at peace. One of his favorite things to do was to annoy Courtney Cunningham and now that school was back in session he could fill the empty void he was feeling all summer long.

Geoff Hendricks, Duncan's best friend since third grade, walked into school. Geoff had a friendly personiltiy, a guy almost everyone could get along with. He loved having fun and getting into trouble. "Hey D," Geoff greeted; he looked around at all the footprints on the school's carpet. "Something happen here?"

"You missed Courtney explode." Duncan teased.

"Again?" Geoff asked disappointedly. "I'll catch the next one."

"I'm sure you will." Duncan and Geoff began to walk to down the hallway. "So, today would be element day." Duncan brought up the long awaited day.

"Yeah dude!" Geoff perked up. "We've been waiting for this our whole _lives."_

Geoff was right; element day was a day that was awaited by every young mage in his or her life. This day would assign a mage their element: water, wind, earth or fire. "Are you stoked?" Duncan asked sarcastically, knowing well Geoff never stopped talking about this day since they met.

"Totally!" Geoff yelled. "Aren't you?"

"It'll just be more homework in my mind." Duncan sighed.

**888**

"I cannot believe…wait! No! I _**can **_believe he said that!" Courtney ranted to her friend. "Typical, immature, Duncan! You'd think he'd finally grow up, but no!"

Bridgette Parks rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. The blonde had been friends with Courtney since last year when they met in history class. Like Geoff, Bridgette was a good friend to everyone and an all-around patient girl. "How about we forget about Duncan and focus on today. You do know what day it is?" Bridgette walked with Courtney.

"Of course," Courtney crossed her arms. "It's element day."

"That's correct," Bridgette lifted a finger. "And so you should be excited. Don't you want to know your element?"

"I suppose." Courtney shrugged. "I don't care what I get, as long as I'm the best at it."

Bridgette smiled at her friend; she knew she would answer that way.

**888**

"Welcome to your first battle tactics class. I'm your teacher Ms. Dullberry." Ms. Dullberry was a short, older, chubby woman. She wore the classic pointy hat and dress robes. "As you know you all will be gettting your elements, which is of course, why we are outside. Your summer homework was to memorize the elemental spell, so let's begin right way with our first student." She looked down at her clipboard. "Gwen Abbey."

Gwen Abbey, a pale girl with streaks of teal in her hair, stepped up to begin her spell. The class watched as she whispered the spell. She flicked her wand and within seconds a glowing grey beam stunned Gwen for a few seconds. Gwen was reveled to be a wind elemental. Everyone clapped and Gwen stepped back to crowd.

After a few minutes, Duncan and Courtney were the last two to perform the spell. Bridgette turned out to be a water elemental and Geoff was a wind. "Guess we're last then Princess." Duncan whispered to Courtney.

"Guess so." Courtney sighed.

"Courtney Cunningham." Mrs. Dullberry announced.

"Good luck." Duncan said in a sing-song tone.

Courtney stepped up. "I don't need _luck."_ She breathed in and out. She swished her wand and whispered the short spell she knew by heart. She finished and mere moments later a white beam hit Courtney.

"Is that…._white?" _She heard a classmate say.

"That is not any _normal _elemental color!" Another said.

Courtney felt strap pain all throughout her body. _Why is this hurting so badly? _She thought. She couldn't hold her screams of pain in any longer. As she yelped in pain, she could faintly hear another scream, a lower one. The beam finally let Courtney go and she fainted to the grassy ground.

**888**

Duncan woke up in the infirmary. He blinked a few times then sat up. _Bad idea. _He thought, clutching his aching head.

"So you're up. How are you feeling?" A nurse walked in and spoke to Duncan.

"Just _dandy." _Duncan said sarcastically. "Considering I have no idea what happened to me or how I got here."

"Don't get smart with me, boy." The nurse scolded. "All I know is you and Miss Cunningham over there fainted."

Duncan whipped his head around to see a passed out Courtney in the bed across from his. _Weird. _He thought. He checked the clock on the wall. _The school day was almost over!_ "Can I go? I still need to do my elemental spell."

"No can do." The nurse washed her hands. "Headmaster Fernon told me to keep you both here." She said and walked out the door.

_The day I actually __**want **__to be in school, they won't let me! _He folded his arms. A small groan was heard from Courtney.

She rubbed her eyes and stared right at Duncan. "What are you doing here?" She looked around the room. "Why are we in the infirmly?"

Duncan sighed. "I don't know but we have to stay here. The Headmaster wants to see us."

"The Headmaster?" Courtney questioned.

"Don't worry," A voice said. "You're not in trouble." Headmaster Fernon walked in. He was an older man with grey hair. He dressed in long purple robes and a pointed hat.

"Hello Headmaster," Courtney greeted. Duncan nodded his head towards him as a greeting.

"Do you two know why you're here?" He asked the teens.

"Can't remember a thing." Duncan admitted. "Last thing I remember was Courtney stepped up to do her element spell."

"It's very reasonable that something like this would happen." He stated. "You two have a great power." Fernon said, getting right to the point.

"Great power?" Courtney repeated.

"Yes," Fernon inhaled. "Have either of you ever heard of the power Ultimate?"

"What, you mean that old nursery rhyme?" Duncan asked.

Fernon nodded. "Do you remember how the rhyme goes Duncan?"

Duncan rubbed his head. "Hear my words, I do not lie, that Ultimate power will surely rise. When two opposites join together, their bond is nobly forever. With dawn and dusk leading the way, nothing is sure to go a fray…that's all I remember." Duncan stated.

"That rhyme is based off of an ancient prophecy." Fernon said. "And today, you both made it true."

"Wait..." Courtney stopped them. "So what you're saying is Duncan and I are the elements of dawn and dusk? How is that even possible?"

"Yes, Courtney, you are the subelement of dawn. Duncan is the subelement of dusk. But when you join your powers together, you create Ultimate, a very powerful element." Fernon confirmed. "Until today, everyone thought this lost element was just an old legend."

"So what we have to be together all the time now?" Duncan asked the question he and Courtney were both thinking.

"Well, we cannot force you two to work together. You could just use your own element separately but you cannot use Ultimate without each other." Fernon explained. "I also wanted to let you know Aslone will protect you at all costs."

"Why would we need protection?" Courtney asked slowly.

Fernon rubbed his neck. "…Because Ultimate is so valuable and powerful, ….it is expected that some mages will want your power gone out of rage or jealousy."

"So you mean…" Duncan motioned a knife cutting his neck.

"I'm afraid so." Fernon nodded. "As the saying goes, with great power, comes great responsibly." Fernon stood up and patted his robes. "If either of you have any questions or concerns, feel free to talk to me." Fernon was about to leave when he turned around. "I almost forgot!" He snapped his fingers and Duncan and Courtney's head pains were gone.

"Thank you." They both said.

"No problem." He smiled and opened the door. Suddenly Bridgette and Geoff fell in the doorway.

"We were not listening to that secret conversion." Geoff said.

Bridgette elbowed him in the ribs. "What he meant to say was, we were worried about our friends and…"

"It's fine." Fernon reassured them. "Soon everyone will know about the powers anyway. I really must be going." He hurried out the door with a wave.

"So you guys heard all that?" Duncan got up from his bed.

"We heard the part about you both being super powerful." Bridgette replied.

"This is sweet!" Geoff said high-fiving his friend.

"Also dangerous." Bridgette pointed out. "Are you sure about this? I mean, is there a way to get out of this?"

"It's not possible to just change your element." Courtney stated. "Besides," She perked up a bit. "I like the sound of being a powerful mage." She smirked.

Duncan came and sat down next to Courtney on her bed. "So I guess we're partners now huh?" He smirked.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You better not mess this up. If you don't work hard-!"

"I will, I will." Duncan agreed. "And who knows, maybe in the future, you'll finally start to realize you've always been desperately in love with me-Ow!" Courtney kicked Duncan off the bed.

"In your dreams." Courtney scoffed.

**Review!**


	2. Demons

**A/N: Second chapter! Please review!**

**888**

"This is so boring," Duncan said with his feet kicked up on the library table. "How long has it been?"

"We've been here thirty minutes. Quit complaining, you're not even doing anything." Courtney said from behind her book. "I can't find out everything about our powers on my own."

"Reading isn't my thing." Duncan stated plainly.

Courtney rolled her eyes and put her book down. "Make yourself useful and find this book," She handed him a slip of paper with a book title and a call number. "Or better yet ask an employee for help, considering this is most likely your first time in a library."

"Ha. Ha." Duncan fake-laughed and got up.

Courtney's assumption was right; Duncan had never been in the school's library before this. He saw an employee shelving books and decided to ask. "Excuse me?" He said to the worker.

The employee turned around. A beautiful girl with long brown hair smiled at Duncan. "Yes, can I help you?"

Duncan froze. "Uh…" He handed her the slip of paper. "I need help finding this." He said more coolly.

The girl studied the paper. "Alright, follow me."

Duncan followed the girl all the way to the back of the library. "And it's right here." She pulled out the book. "Funky title, Dawn and Dusk: The Legendary Ultimate's History." The girl suddenly turned very happy. "No way! You're Duncan Myers, aren't you!?"

Duncan smirked at how popular he had become within the last few days. "Oh you know about that?" He said calmly.

"Everyone does! It's amazing! I'm Melissa Lincoln, I'm a junior." Melissa put out her hand.

Duncan shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Melissa."

The two began to walk back to Duncan and Courtney's table. "I suppose your researching then huh?"

"You know it. It's been super tough, but I'm the chosen one or whatever so…" Duncan said overdramatically.

"Right, super tough. Remind me who's been doing all the work?" A voice said to Duncan. He looked up to see Courtney. Melissa giggled and Duncan glared at her.

"You were taking forever, I assumed you left." Courtney turned to see Melissa holding her book. "But I guess you found it." Melissa handed the book to Courtney. "Thanks. Duncan we still have tons of research to do."

"Alright, gimme a second." Duncan said. Courtney rolled her eyes and walked back to their table. "Sorry, she's…"

"It's fine. So um," Melissa tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime."

"Um, yeah, we should go out sometime." Duncan said, unable to believe an older woman asked him out first.

"Great, so sometime this week?" Melissa asked politely, Duncan nodded and smiled. "Well, see ya Duncan." She said and returned to work.

Duncan swaggered back to the table he and Courtney were set up at.

"Why are you so happy?" Courtney questioned the huge smile on Duncan's face.

"Oh nothing," Duncan plopped down in his seat. "Just going on a date with a hot older woman, no big deal."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "She's a _year _older than us, it's not that impressive." Courtney said, obviously annoyed.

"Don't be jealous Courtney," Duncan teased. "There's plenty of me to go around."

Courtney looked appalled. "Gross!"

**888**

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Geoff chanted. Duncan began to sweat and cringe holding the ball of darkness in his hand. He had finally learned his first defense move with his element, something Courtney learned a while ago. "Okay, stop!"

"Ugh!" Duncan gasped and fell to the floor. "I did it." He smirked.

"You held it for exactly one minute, nice dude." Geoff bent down, high-fiving his buddy.

"Guys, we're going to be late." Bridgette reminded the group. She sat with Courtney a few feet away.

"Too….tired." Duncan moaned. "I'm skipping."

"Oh, no you're not. I'm not going to let you drag me even further behind." Courtney stated. "Now up." She pulled out her wand and floated Duncan up. She winced at his weight but didn't break her spell. She put him to his feet.

"Fine, whatever." Duncan settled and the group walked to class.

**888**

"Demons are a big hazard to the whole world." Mrs. Dullberry said. "Some of you may have encountered demons already. There are levels of demons, which we categorize into numbers. Levels one to five, one being the least powerful and five being the most. Against popular belief, not all demons are evil.. Some of adapted to live in peace with humans and mages, they can take a seemingly human form to fit more in. Demons are known for possession. They cannot possess a human or mage for too long because the body will reject them. Although, they are known for killing the person after they leave their body."

The students looked sleepy but still took notes as their test was coming up. "How would we be able to tell if someone is possessed?" Trent Cavers asked.

"Good question. Demons are sometimes hard to find out depending on their class. They cannot sleep or eat while in the body, this could severely damage the person's health as well, these are some ways. If the person has a sudden change of personality, they could be possessed. Demons have control of the powers the mage as well. For example, if a fire mage is possessed, the demon can use fire magic. Demons weakness in the body is they cannot get wet, if they do they are pushed out. This makes water mages practically immune."

The bell rang and the students sighed happily. The long school day was over.

**888**

"So I said," Bridgette stuffed grapes in her mouth. "Really, let's see your best fire attack, Heather. Ugh, she's so annoying." Bridgette lay on the grass.

Courtney flicked her wand around, a white light moving with it. "Talk about rude."

Geoff and Duncan "practiced" their magic a few feet away, and by practiced they were goofing around.

"Duncan~!" A sing-song voice in the distance called. The group's heads turned to see Melissa.

Duncan waved back and she ran towards him. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Woah, I saw that!" Bridgette caught her. "An eye-roll. I take it someone doesn't like Miss Duncan~!" Bridgette mocked the way Melissa called Duncan's name.

"I never said that." Courtney stated. "She just interrupted my studying the other day."

"Who is she anyway?" Bridgette questioned.

"Melissa Lincoln. She's a junior and asked Duncan out yesterday." Courtney said quickly.

"Ooo, Duncan's got a girlfriend. An _older_ girlfriend." Bridgette remarked. "Does that bother you?"

Courtney glared at her friend. "Why would that bother me? He can do whatever he wants as long as he's studying." Courtney picked up her stuff and stood up. "And she's only a year older? So what?" She said before lightly stomping away.

Bridgette smirked and chased after her friend.

**888**

Courtney brushed her hair lightly in her room. _Why can't I stop thinking about Duncan and Melissa? _She thought as she brushed the same place over and over.

"Court," Bridgette said from her bed. "You okay?"

Courtney snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, just a tired." Courtney lied and jumped on her bed across the room.

"Ready for bed then?" Bridgette said, closing the magazine she was reading.

"Yeah, I'll close the window." Courtney said and walked over to the window that was letting in the night breeze. She peeked out before she closed it and grimaced. Duncan and Melissa were outside, after curfew, giggling and holding hands. "I cannot believe this!" Courtney stomped over to her dresser, grabbed her white wand, and stood at the edge of the window.

"Courtney! What are you doing?! What's wrong?!" Bridgette asked frightfully.

"I'm going to _kill_ that boy!" She told Bridgette before she jumped out the window. Bridgette ran to the window and searched for Courtney on the ground. _Where is she?! She didn't land?! _Bridgette thought. Seconds later, Courtney appeared before the window, using a flying spell they learned last year. Bridgette breathed again, knowing her friend was safe, but still wondering what she was doing as she flew off.

Courtney's spell wasn't holding out for much longer. She landed a few feet after from them and watched for a while. Melissa let go of Duncan's hand, waved, and ran off to the junior's hall. Duncan spun on his heel to go back to his hall but found an angry brunette staring up at him instead. Duncan jumped out of fright.

"Duncan, what the heck was that!?" Courtney yelled. "Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in for being out past curfew?"

"Do I look like I care?" Duncan smirked.

Courtney grabbed his dog collar. "You _better _care, or I'll make _you." _She threatened.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're in your PJ's." Duncan remarked at Courtney's tank top, shorts, and bunny slippers. Courtney let go and Duncan fell backwards.

She sighed. "Look let's just-"Courtney wasn't able to finish her sentence when Duncan pulled her into the bushes. "Duncan what the-" He covered her mouth.

"Be quiet. Look." Duncan pointed at a girl walking in the courtyard, in full uniform.

Courtney pulled Duncan's hand off her mouth and got a closer look. "I think that's Gwen Abbey, that Goth girl that doesn't talk to anyone."

"She looks sort of…lost?" Duncan said, as Gwen looked around, spinning in circles.

"Should we…go talk to her?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, maybe she needs help." Duncan said and the two got up and walked towards Gwen. "Hey Gwen. I'm-" Duncan started.

"Duncan and Courtney." Gwen said smirking. "Just the people I've been looking for."

"Oh no, are you here to turn us in for being out after curfew?"Courtney worried while Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry; I have something even better in store." She said and quickly whipped out her wand and blasted Duncan was a gust of wind.

"Hey what the-"Courtney said before being blasted herself.

Gwen laughed. "And I thought this would be hard." Just then, a million leaves began falling on Gwen. They hit her sharply, like blades. "Ow, hey, what! Is this?!"

"Let Gwen go!" A voice said. Trent Cavers approached from the bushes.

Duncan and Courtney sat up and took the distractions as a chance. They combined Courtney's light beam and Duncan's dusk orbs to make a more powerful spell. They hit Gwen and she fell.

"Alright!" Courtney said. "Time to finish her-" Courtney pointed her wand at Gwen.

"No!" Trent ran and stopped Courtney. "Gwen is possessed, if you kill the demon, you'll kill her too!"

"How do you know?" Duncan asked.

Trent blushed. "I've…been wondering. Gwen just has been distant lately and she usually talks to me a lot. I was…worried."

"We need water then." Courtney remarked.

"I got you covered." Bridgette arrived through the hall doors. She made a water ball and sprayed it on a fainted Gwen. Gwen began to twitch and jerk. A dark shadow emerged from her mouth and formed a lower class demon.

"You will pay for this!" The demon said. "The Master will get you and when she does, you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah buddy." Duncan aimed his wand at the small demon. "Hasta la vista, baby." He winked and destroyed the demon with a single stroke. "Pretty cool, right?"

"To be honest, it's a bit over used. I like 'ate mais tarde.' " Courtney said truthfully.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It's Portuguese for 'see you later!'"

"How about 'ciao' or 'arrivedeci'? Everyone knows what they mean and the last look they give us will be fear and not confusion because no one knows what ate mas turd means."

"It's _'ate mais tarde'_ not turd! What about my Portuguese heritage? You just want to use Italian because you're Italian!" Courtney got in Duncan's face.

"No I don't! I don't want to have a stupid catchphrase like ate mais-"

"GUYS! Gwen needs serious help right now!" Trent said, holding Gwen in his arms. The group carried Gwen inside to the infirmary.

"She needs serious metal attention!" Bridgette said to the nurse as Duncan and Trent carried Gwen inside.

"Lay her on that bed over there." She ordered and the boys did as they were told. The nurse eyed the group up and down. "What are you all doing out this late? It's a school night." She narrowed her eyes. The group got nervous looks, "It doesn't matter now, and you can wait outside or go back to bed. I need to check her out. So shoo." Everyone went outside Gwen's room and sat in the chairs.

"You guys don't have to stay." Trent said, "I'll be here when she wakes up."

"I'm worried too." Courtney said. "We can't just leave her after what just happened." Duncan and Bridgette nodded in agreement.

**888**

It was five o'clock in the morning when the nurse came out to the group. She found they were all sleeping, Bridgette was curled up in a ball on her chair, Trent was trying to stay awake but failing to do so, Courtney was on Duncan's shoulder with her feet to her chest, and Duncan had his arm around Courtney and head back, fully sleeping.

"Ahem." The nurse coughed. Trent sprang awake, while the others were in a state of confusion.

"Is Gwen okay? Did she wake up? Can we see her?" Trent asked all at once.

"Slow down," The nurse commanded. "You may see her but she has to get plenty of rest."

Trent ran in without waiting for the others. Bridgette stretched her arms and cracked her back. "Guys," She looked over at Duncan and Courtney, smirking. "Never mind." She said and walked into Gwen's room.

"Did you say something Bridgette?" Courtney asked, eyes still closed. She dug her head in Duncan's shoulder. Seconds later, Courtney's eyes popped open. She pushed half-sleeping Duncan away from her. "Oh gross!" She yelled before going to Gwen's room.

Duncan rubbed his head. "Huh?" He followed into Gwen's room.

**888**

"You're all here?" Gwen asked as Duncan entered the room.

"Of course," Bridgette answered cheerfully. "We were all worried about you."

Gwen blushed. "Thank you. That means a lot," Gwen smiled. "You all saved me too. I thought I'd never be let free."

"No problem." Duncan said.

"I-I'm…supposed to stay in bed for the next two days but…after that…we should all…hang out…" Gwen stuttered.

"Sure!" Bridgette answered for the group. Gwen looked up to see the smiling faces of everyone in the room. "We'd love to."

Gwen felt like she would cry any moment. "Yeah, sounds great." She replied, smiling as well.

"Alright, Gwen needs her rest now." The nurse came in, "Every one to their dorms."

The group waved and Gwen waved back. "Wait, Trent." She said as everyone left the room. Trent stood at her bedside. "If it wasn't for you, no one would have known I was possessed. You really know me." Gwen admitted. "Thank you."

Trent bent down and hugged Gwen. Gwen sat there awkwardly for a moment then hugged back. "Anytime." He said and left the room.

**888**

Duncan and Courtney lay outside in their usual spot in the grassy fields. "So I suppose everything turned out alright." Courtney said.

"Looks like. You don't think we'll run into that stuff a lot right?" Duncan asked, referring to the trouble of yesterday.

Before Courtney could answer, Mrs. Wilks, head of the mail department, stood in front of the teens. "Miss Cunningham," Courtney stood up. "A letter for you." She handed it over.

"Thank you." Courtney said while Mrs. Wilks walked into the building. Courtney opened the letter and scanned it over quickly.

Duncan stood beside her. "What's it say?"

"It's from my parents." Courtney replied. "They…want to meet you."

**888**

**A/N: So this story is going to become my main story for now. It's going to become very involved and the back story is going to unfold as the story goes on. For those of you wondering, this is on set on Earth, but a different Earth where magic and everything exists (And it's not a secret like in Harry Potter, mages are considered the "upper class") Things like telephones and cars don't exist yet, so you can say it's set in the past. I'll explain more in the story about the towns and fashions, who rules, stuff like that. ALSO, I forgot to mention in the first chapter this story is based off of one of my favorite animes, The Familiar of Zero. I got most of the setting from here (although the story is different!). I suggest you all watch it (if you're into anime) because it's so great. The main characters reminded me of Duncan and Courtney and thus this story was born. **

**Anyway, please review! **


End file.
